Thanksgiving Thanks
by Lambbaby
Summary: Raven shares her thoughts on what she's thankful for.
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving Thanks

A/N: I don't know about anyone else's family but in my house on Thanksgiving we always have to say what we're thankful for before we can eat. I mean the turkey is less than a foot away and I have to wait for the whole table to finish speaking before I can eat it.

I blame Robin for this. It was his idea that we should all write out what we're thankful for. Like anyone really wanted to sit there and write down all the reasons they should feel grateful today. What do I have to feel thankful for anyway? I am the daughter of a half-demon, who can't express her emotions and has the power to destroy the world inside of her. Oh hold on a second Robin is calling.

Okay, so apparently Robin happened to catch a glance at what I was writing and decided to remind me of the assignment. At which point I decided to remind him of why he should never read my private thoughts. As far as I know he is still hanging from the ceiling fan. Now where was I? Oh yes what I'm thankful for. You know now that I think about it this Thanksgiving isn't that bad. Looking I around I can find some things to be thankful for.

I am thankful that this year the Gamestation is broken, thereby null and voiding any and all video game playing, as well as the shouting matches that ensue. I am grateful that Robin has decided that he will be in charge of desert this year, ensuring that we will not be subjected to any of Starfire's odd puddings again. Last year she concocted something purple and neon yellow filled with what looked like clods of dirt, it than proceeded to try and eat each and every one of us.

I am thankful that Cyborg has finally come clean about his after-hours activities with Jinx. At the moment she is watching the Macy's day parade with Star and Bumble Bee. I am also thankful that Bumble Bee wasn't all shaken about Cy and Jinx. She took the news quite well. Cyborg only earned himself a few dents and scratches. I am grateful that Aqualad and Speedy are in charge of the turkey. They are making one real meat turkey and one tofu turkey, making sure that everyone on the Tower will have a happy dinner.

I am thankful that Beast Boy has not once complained about the iniquity of the rest of us eating a turkey. In fact he has actually been really quite. I believe he has taken this assignment of Robin's very seriously. Good. That means that the silence will reign a little bit longer. I am also thankful that Cyborg was able to save Beast Boy from the family that tried to cook him for dinner. I did not relish the idea of looking at Beast Boy surrounded by carrots, stuffing, and mashed potatoes.

I am thankful for my friends. They have stood by me through a lot. Never once did they complain or make me feel as if I was to blame for everything that was happening. They were always there for me no matter what. They are my family and more than I could ever have wished for.

Well I think I have successfully completed this assignment. So while the rest of the team is pulling Robin off the fan, I am going to go get a cup of tea and a piece of pie. Maybe this year I'll sample the apple. Whoever taught Robin to cook did an excellent job. It's looking particularly appetizing right now.

A/N: So in the spirit of all the Thanksgiving joy, I decided to write a few little pieces about Thanksgiving in Titans Tower. Hope you enjoy them and for those of you who celebrate have a happy Thanksgiving. Remember the pie is your friend. The cookies and cake are your best friends.


	2. Thank the Lord I'm not a Turkey

Thanksgiving Thanks

A/N: So I decided to write another chapter for my Thanksgiving story. This one is from Beast Boy's point of view. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT or anything related to them. This also applies to chapter one.

* * *

Robin gave us this assignment. He wants us to write down what we're thankful for this Thanksgiving. Normally I would just jot off a few lines about how I'm thankful for my Gamestation but after my experience today, I've decided I have a lot to be thankful for. 

Right now I am most thankful that I am not a turkey. More specifically I'm thankful that I am not a turkey that happens to be gracing someone's table. That actually almost happened to me today. If Cyborg hadn't noticed the crazy lunatic that was chasing me with his shotgun, raving about dinner then I would be a goner. All I was trying to do was demonstrate how wrong it is to slaughter an innocent bird, and I happened to be in turkey form. There I was strutting down the street, trying to make my case, when all of the sudden, there he was. Shotgun and all. Next thing I know I'm running for my life, and he's closing in. Good thing Cyborg managed to stop him and give me time to get away. It was very traumatizing. Although Raven seemed to find my predicament quite humorous; in fact I think she may have been smiling when I recanted my tale.

I am thankful for time. Time has allowed my wounds to heal. Time has allowed the sting of Terra's betrayal to fade into a memory. Time has given me the ability to forgive, if not forget.

I am thankful for the Doom Patrol. They helped raise me, care for me. Even at their toughest moments they were my family. They took care of me, even when I screwed up. They, unintentionally, helped shape me into the person I am today. They made me strong enough to face my fears, to stand up for what's right and good in the world.

I am thankful for my friends. They are the people who have seen me at my lowest moments and still stuck by me, no matter what. They have seen me fall and still helped me back up again. They are the most important people in my world and without them I don't know what I would do.

I am grateful that this year Cyborg is not in charge of dinner. Thank the lord for Aqualad and Speedy. Last year everything Cyborg made had meat in it. There was meat in the potatoes, meat in the stuffing, meat in the macaroni and cheese. I think there may have even been meat in the biscuit's. It was disgusting. The only thing I was able to eat was the pie we bought from the bakery.

Like the rest of the household I'm grateful Star is not in charge of desert. I still have the scars on my wrist from when her killer pudding tried to take me out. Pudding will never look the same.

Hmm, it appears that Robin is stuck to the ceiling fan. He must've said something to Raven, as she is the only person who would do such a thing. Man, that spandex must be really uncomfortable at this moment. Oh it looks like Raven's discovered the pie. Well it looks like the rest of team has the Robin situation under control so I think I'll join her. I always did enjoy a good pie.

* * *

A/N: This story was only meant to be a oneshot. But I just couldn't resist adding more. Beast Boy's chapter didn't come out like I wanted but I still enjoyed writing it. 


	3. Tofuurkey or Turducken?

Thanksgiving Thanks

A/N: I know it's a late, and Thanksgiving is over but someone asked if the others would get chapters for this story. So I decided that he was right and the rest of the team deserved to speak about what they were thankful for as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, the Tof-urkey,or the Turducken. Wow, all those words begin with T. Does that count as an alliteration?

* * *

He should have known better. I really did think the little grass stain was smarter than that. I mean what kind of fool would walk around as a turkey on Thanksgiving? Beast Boy, that's who. He's lucky that I came along to save his sorry behind or else he would've been in a really heated situation. Heated. Ha, that's funny. Although I do believe this may have taught him a little lesson about when and where to protest.

Anyway, the little porcupine in charge set us with the task of writing out what we're thankful for this Turkey day. I don't have much to be thankful for, but what I do have I hold dear to me. So here it is.

First off I am thankful for Jinx. When I told her that I wanted to come out to the team about us during Thanksgiving, she was great. She took it all in stride. No fussing about how they would hate her, no whining about she wouldn't fit in. Just a smile and a question about how she should dress. That's one of the reasons I love her. She doesn't bullshit, doesn't skirt around the bushes. She's straightforward, honest, and unafraid. For her I am thankful.

Secondly I am thankful that when I told Bumble Bee about Jinx and I, she took it rather well. Sure she threw a few blows and ranted for a few moments but I can definitely buff out those scratches and bang out those dents. I expected her to be angry to be hurt, but she, as always surprised me. She said she had suspected for quite awhile that I cared for someone else, and she was glad that I'd stopped being such a baby and finally admitted it to the rest of the team.

I am thankful that I am not in charge of dinner this year. These people have no appreciation for quality food. Last year I prepared a meat extravaganza. Meat and mashed potatoes, meat and cornbread, meat and casserole, meat was everywhere. And what kind of thanks did **_I _**get? Beast Boy refused to even sit at the table, and loudly voiced his opinions of my meal. Raven just picked at the food, mainly drinking her tea. Robin made an effort to enjoy it but you could see that he was really forcing himself to finish his meal. Only Starfire seemed to enjoy my meal, but then again she doused it in copious amounts of mustard. This year however, that duty fell to Speedy and Aqualad. From the sounds emanating from the kitchen its going to be an interesting meal. So far I've heard the words Tof-urkey, Turducken, and something about fish.

I am very grateful to Robin for deciding that Starfire should not be allowed to make desert. I **do not** want a repeat of last year, during which Starfire prepared her pudding of gratitude. Despite the odd coloring and the suspicious brown chunks I tried it. Never again. I lost and arm, a leg and three fingers to that creation. This year we're going traditional, with apple pie, pumpkin pie, sugar cookies and of course more pie. I have to remember to get a picture of Robin in Starfire's frilly purple apron. Prime blackmail material right there.

As always I am thankful for my friends. For the people who never make me feel like a freak, never make me feel as though there is something wrong with me. They never let me give in to my feelings of loneliness, my feelings of being the only being like me. They are the greatest friends a man could ask for and I thank god for them everyday.

Wow. I just noticed that someone, (probably Raven) has hung Robin from the ceiling fan. She did a pretty good job, using the ties of Star's apron as the bonds. Bird Boy also looks like he got one heck of a wedgie, as it appears Raven also used his spandex pants, as part of the hook. Well since Starfire, Jinx and Bumble Bee are busy watching the Macy's Day parade, Speedy and Aqualad are cooking, Mas and Menos are busy ogling Star, and Raven is apparently sharing a piece of pie with Beast Boy, I guess it's up to me to help him down. Hmm, I must also remember to get a picture of Beast Boy and Raven. You never know when it may save your skin to have a picture of that girl smiling.

* * *

A/N: So here's Cy's chapter. I think I tried a little too hard to be funny in this one. I hope it came through okay. Star's and Robin's chapter will soon follow. For those who haven't heard a Turducken is a turkey stuffed with a duck which is then stuffed with a chicken. Weird, right? 


End file.
